Acquainted With You
by A.Eelif
Summary: Hikaru just wanted to get some sleep on a school night, but Kaoru's constant moving around is keeping him awake. Just what is Kaoru doing that's causing so much movement and what will Hikaru do about it?


I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

This is just a Hika/Kao fic. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Reveiws are always nice and so is constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate flames. Thanks for reading.

* * *

It's late in the night at the Hitachiin mansion and the twins are lying in bed trying to sleep. Hikaru is almost asleep when he feels the bed begin to shake. He opens his eyes, but doesn't turn to face his brother, "Kaoru, stop moving around so much."

"Sorry."

Hikaru closes his eyes once more, but feels the bed tremble again making him reopen his eyes, "Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you're doing something because you've woken me up twice." His tone of voice reveals his annoyance with the situation, but he stays turned away from his brother.

Kaoru's voice is low and apologetic, "Sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru closes his eyes once again, but just as he figures, the bed shakes again waking him for the third time that night. He finally turns over to face Kaoru, "What are you doing? And, don't say nothing."

Hikaru notices the blush spread across Kaoru's face even though the room is dark, "Nothing…much."

Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes widen and he sits upright in the bed, "You are not doing THAT in the same bed as me?! Kaoru, no!"

Kaoru's blush deepens as he pulls the cover up to his chin, "I don't know what you mean, Hikaru."

"Don't play dumb. You're…touching yourself and doing inappropriate things with your…business." His own cheeks tint pink at even saying those words to his slightly younger brother.

Kaoru quickly pulls the cover over his ever reddening face, "So what if I am?"

"I'm right here, Kaoru!" An angry look appears on his face, but Kaoru doesn't see it considering he is still underneath the covers.

His muffled voice sounds from underneath the fabric over his face, "And?"

"What if you…make a mess?"

Kaoru begins giggling underneath the cover, "I won't."

A perplexed expression plays across his face, "If you do it right you will."

"No, I won't." His face is still hidden safely under the covers as he speaks, "I know because this isn't the first time I've done this while you were asleep."

"Why would you do that?!"

Kaoru finally emerges from underneath the cover to look at Hikaru, "The same reason why you make us late for school every day because you spend forever in the shower."

Hikaru begins to object, but changes his mind, "That's different. I'm alone and doing that in the shower is cleaner."

"It's just as clean in the bed." He gives his twin a smirk, "The maids change the sheets every day."

Hikaru crosses his arms over his chest, "Well, I can't sleep knowing you're getting yourself off right beside me."

"Pretend like you don't know." He turns his face away from Hikaru to avoid his chastising expression.

An evil grin spreads across Hikaru's face, "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" He turns back to face his brother with interest.

"How about I do it for you?"

A very shocked expression appears on Kaoru's face, "What? No way, Hikaru! That'd be too weird!"

"Fine." He shrugs indifferently, "But, either you let me help you or you have to find a different place to…relieve yourself."

The younger twins mouth drops open, "But, Hikaru! That's not fair!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kaoru." The mischievous smile widens on his face as he continues trying to convince Kaoru that it's a good idea, "We've seen each other naked before and don't you remember when we were twelve?" Kaoru frowns, but Hikaru continues talking, "I showed you mine and you showed me yours."

"I don't want to talk about that." He crosses his arms over his chest and notices the large smile on his brother's face.

"Are you still upset because mine was a little bigger than yours?"

A deep red blush appears on Kaoru's cheeks, "Why do you always bring that up?! It wasn't that much bigger!" He disappears under the cover again.

When Hikaru hears his brother whimpering, he dives under the cover as well and wraps Kaoru in a tight embrace, "Oh, Kaoru, I didn't mean to upset you. You know I love every part of you. Can you forgive me?"

Kaoru finally smiles and returns the embrace, "You know I can't stay mad at you." Hikaru returns Kaoru's smile and the two of them remain under the cover in silence for a moment, but Kaoru finally speaks, "If I agree to this, do you promise to stop if I ask you to?"

"Don't you trust me, Kaoru?" A hurt expression pops onto the older twin's face at his brother's question.

Kaoru lets out a frustrated sigh, "I do, but sometimes you get carried away."

"I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I promise to do whatever you ask and I'll even sweeten the deal."

Kaoru's eyebrows scrunch together with curious confusion, "What do you mean?"

"One day, on any day you want, you can get me back." He looks at Kaoru awaiting his answer and is met with a confused expression.

"And, how am I going to do that?"

"When I'm making us late for school one morning then you can come in and 'rush' me if you understand my meaning." He lifts his eyebrows in a very suggestive gesture.

Kaoru gives his brother a sly smile and nods, "Okay, Hikaru, I'll play your game."

"Great!" Hikaru throws the cover from their heads and pulls the rest of his body out from under the cover, "Then hand me that lotion you're trying to hide and sit on the edge of the bed."

Kaoru passes the lotion to Hikaru and climbs out from under the cover as well, "Why do I have to sit on the edge?"

"Why not?"

Kaoru's cheeks turn even redder, "You'll be able to see my face."

Hikaru begins laughing at his brother's concern, "I see your face every time I look in the mirror. I don't see what the problem is?"

"But, I don't know what kind of faces I'll make." His face goes from red to maroon as he finishes telling his twin his concern.

Hikaru continues chuckling at the adorable shades of color present on Kaoru's face, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Kaoru."

"This isn't funny!" The skin of his cheeks as well as his neck and ears are as red as they can possibly be as the conversation with his brother continues.

The older twin lets out a sigh, "Why are you so embarrassed? We've kissed plenty of times and you were okay with it."

"Kissing is different, Hikaru!" He tries to keep his voice down so that the servants wouldn't hear, but he's finding it impossible to have a civilized talk with his twin.

Hikaru decides to be serious for a moment to make his younger brother feel more comfortable, "I'll only use my hands. I've touched you everywhere else with my hands so why not there too?"

Kaoru finally nods and inches to the edge of the bed with his legs draped over the side of the bed and his bare feet on the carpeted floor, "Can you lock the door?"

"Why?" He gives Kaoru an odd look, "No one is going to come in."

Kaoru gulps loudly, "I'd just feel better if you locked the door."

"Fine, whatever." He rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed to lock the door. When he returns from locking the door, he gets on his knees on the floor in front of Kaoru, "You ready?" Kaoru takes in a deep, nervous breath and nods. Hikaru winks up at his twin as he grabs the sides of his twin's boxers and pulls them off, "I must say, it's a lot more impressive than the last time I saw it."

Kaoru looks down at Hikaru with an angry expression on his face, "Hikaru!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." He grabs the lotion he'd thrown on the floor when he locked the door and squirts a large amount into his palm. He throws the bottle on the floor and rubs his hands together. He looks up at his brother then back down at his own hands and gulps nervously.

Kaoru notices his brother's hesitation and becomes a little concerned, "Are you okay, Hikaru?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He looks up at Kaoru with a face red enough to rival his twin's face.

Kaoru shakes his head, "No reason."

Hikaru finally reaches a trembling hand out and grabs the base of Kaoru's erection making the younger twin close his eyes. Hikaru is glad that his brother isn't looking at him anymore and he begins moving his hand up and down Kaoru's firm shaft to make sure the lotion coats the entire length. Kaoru bites his bottom lip as Hikaru grips him with more pressure and pumps him faster, "H-Hikaru…maybe, you should slow down a…a bit. You're being a little rough."

"Oh, sorry." Hikaru slows his movements, but keeps the same pressure as he slowly continues sliding his hands up and down Kaoru's hard, pulsing cock. Kaoru digs his toes into the carpet and lets out a soft moan. Hikaru then uses one hand to squeeze his twin's balls and uses the other hand to continue stroking the length.

"Ah…f-faster, Hikaru!" He spreads his legs a little wider giving his brother more room to pleasure him.

"But, you just said…"

His words are quickly interrupted by Kaoru's desperate whines, "Forget what I said! I want it faster!"

Hikaru rolls his eyes, but does as he's told. He continues stroking and pulling Kaoru's cock as he every so often rubs his thumb across the leaking head causing his twin to cry out blissfully. After several more minutes, Kaoru lets out a choked gasp as he grabs the bed sheets in a vise grip, "Hikaru…(gasp) I'm about to…oh! Here it comes!"

Hikaru turns his head to the side just as Kaoru spills himself all over Hikaru's chest and face. Kaoru's fingers finally release the bed sheets and he opens his eyes to see the state he's put his brother in. The older twin wipes the cum off the side of his face with Kaoru's discarded boxers, "You came a lot, Kaoru. How long has it been?"

Kaoru's face turns hot pink, "Sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru stands up and shrugs, "It's no big deal." He slips his own boxers off, "Well, I'm going to take a shower and clean myself up."

"I'm coming with you."

Hikaru gives Kaoru a skeptical look, "No, you won't because you just finished."

"No, I mean I'm coming to the shower with you." His cheeks just get pinker and pinker as the events of the night continue.

Hikaru gives his twin a smile of anticipation, "Are you using your power already?"

Kaoru's eyes travel down his brother's naked form noticing his stiff cock and gives him a smirk, "'It looks like you need it."

Hikaru nods as he grabs Kaoru's hand, lifts him from the bed, and leads him to the bathroom. Once the two of them enter the bathroom, Hikaru turns the warm water on in the shower, shoves Kaoru inside, and steps in himself, closing the glass door behind them, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The younger twin nods shyly, "Of course I'm sure." His shy expression quickly changes to one of confidence as he smiles and pushes Hikaru's back against the shower wall. He lowers himself down to his knees and looks up at Hikaru licking his lips.

"Kaoru, what are you thinking?" He looks down at his usually shy brother and wonders what could have possibly gotten into him to make him act so bold all of a sudden.

"Nothing too bad."

Hikaru gulps nervously as his twin brother stares at his fully erect cock right in his face, "You aren't going to…you know?"

Kaoru shoots Hikaru a devious smile, "I can't let you best me, now can I?"

"But, but…" Before Hikaru can gather his words, Kaoru has his mouth around the swollen tip of Hikaru's red, weeping cock making the older twin's breath catch in his throat, "I didn't know you…mmm, could be so naughty, K-Kaoru."

Kaoru doesn't speak, but takes more of the hardened length into his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down the rigid shaft. He hears Hikaru groaning above him and feels his brother's fingers twist into his wet hair, "D-don't stop…ah! Your mouth feels…so (moan) good!"

Kaoru smiles inside his mind knowing that he'd finally bested his brother at something. He continues pleasuring his twin with his hot, moist mouth as the warm water cascades around their heated bodies. Kaoru hollows out his cheeks as he sucks harder and finally feels Hikaru buck into his mouth trying to gain more friction, "K-Kaoru, I…I'm (groan) I'm cumming!"

He places his hands on Kaoru's cheeks and pulls his brother's mouth away from his cock just as he erupts his essence onto the shower floor. After his climax, he sinks to the shower floor in a sitting position and Kaoru joins him. Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru and brings his twin's wet, naked body close to his, "I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiles against his brother's warm skin, "I know."

The next day in Music Room 3, Haruhi enters the room to see Kyoya standing next to the door looking perplexed, "Good afternoon, Kyoya sempai."

He finally looks at Haruhi as if just realizing that she had walked into the room, "Oh, hello, Haruhi. I didn't see you come in."

"Why are you so distracted, sempai?"

He lets out an irritated sigh as he addresses her question, "Hikaru and Kaoru are usually here by now, but I haven't seen them. They were supposed to come in early to make sure their costumes fit right. Have you seen them?"

"Of course, I've been in class with them all day, but they've been acting strange."

Kyoya gives her an interested look, "Oh, really…how do you mean?"

Haruhi thinks for a moment to get her facts straight before answering Kyoya, "Well, they walked into the class looking like zombies this morning and they slept through all their classes. Then during lunch whenever they would look at each other they'd blush and look away."

"Hmm, very well, Haruhi. Your costume is in the back." She nods and heads to the back of the room. Finally, Kyoya spots the twins drowsily walking down the hall. He stops them at the entrance to Music Room 3, "What on Earth is going on with you two?"

Hikaru speaks first, "What do you mean?"

Kyoya looks at his watch and frowns, "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." He lets out an annoyed sigh, "The two of you look like the walking dead and Haruhi says you've been acting strange all day. What is going on?"

The two of them speaks in unison when they answer Kyoya's inquiry, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kyoya crosses his arms over his chest, "Then why can't the two of you look at each other?"

Kaoru rolls his eyes at the accusation, "Who says we can't?"

"Well?" The twins take a quick glance at each other and then face Kyoya with red cheeks, "What were the two of you doing last night instead of sleeping?"

The elder of the two begins the 'explanation', "We…"

"And…"

"Because…"

"And, then…"

Their faces become even redder as Kyoya continues staring at them. Finally, they both answer in unison, "Nothing."

Kyoya gives them a knowing smirk, "That's what I thought happened."

Hikaru gives his bespectacled superior a confused look, "But, we didn't actually say anything."

"You didn't have to say anything. Now, listen to what I have to say and listen well." He clears his throat to make sure they're both paying attention before he begins, "The next time the two of you decide to become more 'acquainted' with each other, make sure it isn't on a school night when you have Host Club the next afternoon." The twins cross their arms and look away from Kyoya, "Do you think that you are awake enough to entertain your guests?"

They once again speak together, "Yes."

Kyoya steps away from the door to let them in, "Your costumes are in the back and you better hope they fit."

Once the twins get dressed, they are standing beside a table with two Ouran Academy female students seated at the same table. The first girl notices something on the table and gasps, "Oh no, your hair bow fell out."

The second girl frowns as she picks it up from the table and holds it out to the younger twin, "Can you help me put it back on, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gives Hikaru a dirty look before speaking to the bowless girl, "Why don't you get Hikaru to do it? He's very good with his hands."

The girls and Kaoru turn their attention to Hikaru awaiting his response, "Of course I'll help you with your hair bow, but my hands aren't nearly as talented as Kaoru's mouth." He takes the bow from the second girl and smiles at Kaoru.

The girls and Hikaru turn their attention in Kaoru's direction, "I'll help you with your hair bow." Kaoru snatches the bow out of Hikaru's hand, but he barely has it in his grasp before Hikaru snatches it back.

"No, I'll help you with your bow."

Kaoru gives his twin an irritated look, "I said I would do it, Hikaru!"

Hikaru drops the bow on the table in defeat, "Fine, you do it!"

The second girl grabs her bow from the table regretting asking either of them to help her, "I'll just fix it myself."

The twins stare at each other for a long time until Hikaru grabs Kaoru's face in his hands and crushes his lips hard against Kaoru's waiting mouth. Hikaru almost has Kaoru out of his shirt, when they remember the very delighted girls sitting at the table. They pull away from each other and Kaoru readjusts his clothes as Hikaru helps the girl put her bow back in her hair.

Across the room, Tamaki stands next to Kyoya with a confused look on his face, "Mommy?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"What's wrong with Hikaru and Kaoru today?" He scratches his blond head in confusion, "They seem tense and…horny."

Kyoya gives the Host Club King a knowing smile, "They shared a 'moment' last night."

Tamaki gives Kyoya a puzzled look, "What do you mean, mommy?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about I'm sure they will be back to normal by tomorrow."

The blond shrugs, "If you say so."

The End.

Started: 11/27/2012

Finished: 11/28/2012

Original: 10/24/2011 to 10/26/2011

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and if you did I have two other Hika/Kao fics called "Second Kisses" and "A Piece of Me Will Always Be with You". I also have a Tama/Kyo fic called "Best Birthday Gift Ever!". You can find them in my profile if you're interested and as always, love ya!


End file.
